gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sugar Motta
Sugar Motta is a recurring character first introduced in the first episode of the third season. She is a new student at William McKinley High School. Sugar comes from a wealthy family, and as such is a very spoiled young woman who is used to frequently getting her own way. Despite her own opinion on the matter, Sugar has very little musical talent. 'Sugar '''is portrayed by Vanessa Lengies. Biography Sugar enrols at William McKinley High School for the beginning of the 2011 school year. She is one of two known daughters of Al Motta and the older sister of Pony Motta. Sugar comes from a very wealthy family. Season Three In The Purple Piano Project, Sugar is inspired by New Direction's performance of ''We Got the Beat to audition for Glee Club. Sugar finds the Glee Club after their performance and bluntly tells them that they sucked and that she is a much better singer and more talented than all of them, and that she wants to be a "star". She also said that she has a self-diagnosed Asperger's syndrome which means that she can pretty much say whatever she wants. Sugar auditions with Big Spender and is absolutely horrible. Rachel tells Mr. Schuester that allowing Sugar into Glee would hurt their chances at winning Nationals even more. Although he agonizes over the decision, Will eventually realises she's right and tells Sugar that she didn't make it into Glee (making her the first student to be turned away from New Directions). Sugar didn't take this well and called him a "Broadway Wannabe" before storming off. In I Am Unicorn, Sugar convinces her dad, the very wealthy Al Motta, to make a private donation to McKinley so they can afford a second Glee Club, starring Sugar. She also convinces her dad to have Shelby Corcoran tracked down, since she is "the best show choir director money can buy." While practicing with Shelby, Sugar rudely tells her that she is a bad singer, and that she has a weird nasally voice that she can only stand for so long but Sugar hugged Shelby after the insult. Personality Sugar diagnosed herself with Asperger's Syndrome, stating that this means she can "pretty much say whatever she wants". She believes she is talented and better than everyone in the Glee Club but she is actually not as talented as she thinks she is. Songs Unreleased Songs Season Three: *Big Spender (The Purple Piano Project) *Sugar, Sugar (Pot O' Gold) (With Pot of Sugar) Trivia *Has "self diagnosed" Asperger's (emphasis on "self-diagnosed;" she in no way represents individuals who truly have Asperger's syndrome) and uses this as her excuse to bluntly insult people (i.e. she is simply rude and is using a developmental disorder as an excuse, which further explains her character) *She has been described as "a cross between Molly Shannon and New Jersey Housewife" *She is the first person to audition for New Directions and not get in. (Becky Jackson also did not get in, but she was told she would be given an audition in the fall if she wanted. Since the club was a week away from Nationals it made no sense to add a new member.) Quotes Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Characters